A New Beginning Of An End
by KiseKuroKaga
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village and bored... Until he meets a crying Hinata in the woods that changes his life around... SASUHINA!. Don't like it then don't read it. May involve smut later on. IF DON'T LIKE SASUxHINA THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T REVIEW IT!.
1. Chap 1: The beginning Of The End

Hello~~!. So I'm back, after a long while!.

I, in no way, own Naruto or anything that belongs to Naruto. It all belongs to Kishimoto...

Thoughts will be displayed in _Italics.  
_

* * *

 **.** **..Chapter One: A New Beginning Of An End...**

Sasuke frowned as he was currently sat in a small apartment that has a very small kitchen, living room, bathroom and a very small bedroom. He silently cursed Kakashi for making him stay in a shitty apartment like this. Honestly, he would prefer to live in the Uchiha estate but Tsunade had put him under strict rules, the rule of being in sight of being kept an eye on, no missions and no going outside of the village. It has been only three weeks since Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha. Thanks to a lot of effort they managed to capture Sasuke and bring him back by knocking him out cold for three days thanks to one of Tsunade's jutsu's.

Deciding to do something about his boredness, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the apartment front door before putting on his usual black ninja sandles then walked out of the apartment altogether. He inwardly glared as he kept an impassive expression on the outside. Feeling the glares of the citizens of Konoha but he doesn't care. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a brief second whilst he began walking down the sanded dirty path. Having no idea of where his going at all but made sure to keep on guard in case anyone tries to pick pocket him.

The Uchiha quietly made his way thorough the village. In peace and quiet. Minding his own business until he heard that one voice. The one voice that made him wish he didn't fall for a stupid trap. "SASUKE-KUN!" was the happy squeal that made Sasuke quicken his pace in his walk. Wanting and needing to get away from the one person that claims to love him when he knows it's an obsession. "Ah!". Green eyes blinked as she realized Sasuke had began to quicken his pace. ' _So he wants to play_!' she thought with sparkly eyes and began to chase the raven until he finally came to a halt in the middle of Konoha. Green eyes blinked as she was Sasuke turn around with a glare. When she landed in front of him, Sasuke still kept his glare. Ignoring the whispers and little gossip around them. "What?" he asked in a dark cruel tone. Already annoyed with hearing her voice. For a second, Sakura frowned but it quickly turned in to a big smile, "I-I was wondering if may-". "Not interested" he instantly butted in a reject before Sakura could finish her sentence. Wondering when she'll get the message. Sasuke turned and began to walk off. "Wai-!" Sakura protested but only got ignored. Feeling sad, the pink haired shinobi turned around and began walking away. ' _I thought that we could finally catch up and get to know each other now that his back_!' she thought as she continued walking. Keeping a saddened look.

MEANWHILE!...

Hinata's smile faded as she heard Naruto's confession. She had confessed her love to him when he was battling Pein but he didn't answer back then. Naruto sighed and continued on with his confession "I'm sorry Hinata-chan... I love Sakura-chan... I'm so very sorry..." he apologized after his confession. Hinata remained quiet as she felt the world around turn black and white. She felt her heart break in to a million peaces as a tear uncontrollably dripped out of her eye and down her cheek. Slowly she lowered her head and put on a fake smile. Unable to meet those blue eyes. "I-I'm ha-happy for you N-Naruto-kun.." barely whispered the Hyuuga heir. Naruto grinned to his fullest. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he called out before taking off. He jamp on to a roof of a house and began sprinting away. Obviously in a happy mood.

Hinata sniffled quietly as more tears fled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Not wanting to be seen in such a state. She activated her biyakugan after covering her eyes with her clothed arm. Her hand gripping the end of her sleeve. The Hyuuga walked in to the small woods? forest? who knows. She continued walking until she was far from being seen then slowly trembled to the ground. Letting out her tears. "N-Naruto.." she sniffled as she continued crying her eyes out. Not knowing what else to do with the stinging pain in her eyes.

Back with the Uchiha...

Sasuke began to get irritated as the next person he heard shout his name. An even less annoying voice but a voice he doesn't especially want to hear at the moment. "SASUKE!". ' _Dobe..._ ' he thought and carried on walking. Pretending he didn't and couldn't hear his ex-teammate. "TEME!" Naruto suddenly shouted with a frown as he began chasing after Sasuke. Originally he had planned on seeing Sakura but since he spotted Sasuke first he decided he wants to catch up. As soon as he caught up to his old teammate he put his arm around the others shoulder and grinned to his fullest and ignored the glare being sent to him. "Sasuke!. What's up?!". "Hn". The blond frowned as he didn't get a reply he expected to have but grinned as it was still the same Sasuke from their team days. Deciding to bring up another subject, the blond scrunched up his expression and began to think. "Idiot. Don't think too hard you run out of chakra". "Hmph!" he frowned and looked away as he began to practically lead the way.

Already fed up, Sasuke shrugged the blond off of him and carried on walking. For a second, or two, Naruto gawked before quickly catching back up to the raven. "Teme!. You need to find a girl!". As the Uzumaki had spoke his words he silently thought ' _yeah and do something about that stone cold heart of yours_!'. "Hn. I'll pass..". Sasuke frowned as he remembered Sakura ruining his calm day. "Are you gay?" he suddenly asked unconsciously as Sasuke had declined the blond. A vein twitched in rage a couple of times. Wanting to put a chidori in the blonds chest but since he can't he simply gave the blond a sharp elbow in the ribs. "Idiot" was all he said as he then turned the corner. "GIYAH!". Naruto gasped for air from the impact to his ribs. The blond winced once or twice before running after Sasuke but when he turned the corner. Sasuke wasn't there.

Needing to take his anger out on something, Sasuke began making his way towards the small forest that's located somewhere in Konoha. As he began making his way he suddenly came to a hault in his steps. An anbu landed in front of him. HE glared slightly. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Hokaga-sama wishes to speak to you" spoke the Anbu before disappearing. "Hn". Deciding he'll take his time to get there, he carried on making his way towards the small forest. When he stepped in to the small forest, he glanced around to make sure no one will follow him anywhere.

Once Sasuke made sure there was no one following he walked further in to the woods until he came to a small clearing with five or six trees surrounding him in a circle. Meanwhile, Hinata gasped and quickly wiped away her tears as she could feel someones chakra close by. A very recognizable chakra. ' _U-Uchiha-san_!' she thought in shock. Her teared stained cheeks red from constantly wiping away her own tears. As she could feel Sasuke's chakra close by. She hid herself behind a bush. Not wanting to be seen in her current state. Her heart still stinging with pain as NAruto's cruel words replayed in her mind. Her tears once again began to fall. She had loved Naruto almost all over her life. The Hyuuga sniffled once or twice as she covered her nose with her wet damp sleeve. Her bangs covering her red ringed eyes. Red and sore from the constant rubbing.

Sasuke breathed out a heavy breath that had been wanting to be released. He got in to a stance of attack then let the chidori roar to life as his black eyes swiveled in to red, blood red sharingan. The Uchiha took a step back before charing at the tree in front of himself. As soon as the chidori hit a hole thorough the tree it collapsed to the ground. Red eyes quickly turned to black as he suddenly heard a loud gasp and slight scream as someone jumped from out of a small bush. He noticed the pale eyes. ' _Ah.. A Hyuuga.._ ' he thought as he stared at her.

Hinata began to panic. as she had no strength in her body to land probably as she had jamp out of the bush. The young women stared away. Knowing who exactly stood before herself. Sasuke glared at the women. ' _She doesn't seem like one of the fangirls... She could have been forced to spy on me_!' he thought. The ravens mind kept coming to a lot of possibilities as he continued to glare down at her. After a few minutes of thinking he came up with the idea. He withdrawn his Katana and pressed it against her throat. "Tell me" started his dark voice, Hinata gasped as she felt something sharp press to her throat. With no emotional strength to fight. She stayed there. As still as a doll. Sasuke began to glare a little more as he pressed the Katana more against the HYuuga's neck then carried on talking "what were you doing hiding in a bush?".

Hinata's head lowered a little more, causing the tip of the blade to slightly dig in to her skin. "N-No-... N-Nothing..." was her quiet whisper of an answer as her voice cracked. The young lady closed her eyes. Deciding to accept her fate her death that is about to happen. Sasuke's blood boiled. He could barely hear the women. When he noticed the red tear stained cheeks and damp wet sleeve. He understood. ' _So she was crying..._ ' he thought to himself before also thinking ' _... Weak..._ '. Gently he removed his Katana from her neck and gently lifted her chin by using his Katana. Hinata couldn't help but close her eyes and sniffle as she felt the tip of the blade lift her chin. Sasuke gasped slightly as he recongnized her...

"Hinata?... Hyuuga Hinata?" he questioned in a whisper as he recognized her features. Hinata couldn't help it. She had tried to hold in a tear as her face was still lifted. The soft looking small and plump full lips. The long hair. He retracted his Katana from under her chin as he noticed another tear dribbling from the corner of her eye. "Hn... Next time... Try to leave the area before hiding in a bush" he muttered before jumping up in to the trees and began to make his way to the office... Relief filled her as she had felt the Katana move away from her and tried not to smile at the Uchiha's words. She had tried and failed. A soft smile grew on to her face. Thankful that the Uchiha didn't make fun of her. Thankful that she wasn't told that she was a disgrace to her clan like her father always says so.

As Sasuke began making his way he thought to himself. He thought of the Hyuuga. He remembered her as the always silent and happy little girl. Remembered her as the one who always silently followed Naruto, remembered how she always looked up to him. How she always blushed around the stupid blond. ' _So then why?... Why was she crying?..._ ' he thought to himself. Suddenly deciding that he didn't care. He began sprinting his way towards the Hokage office.

It took a few minute's for Sasuke to get to the Hokage's and when he got there, he was greeted with Hisashi, Kakashi and the Hokage herself, Tsunade. "Your late". Sharp eyes watched Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he walked up to her desk and bowed slightly. "Hn.. I was doing something... What did you need me for?". Kakshi folded his arms over his own chest as he leaned against the wall. Smiling under his mask. Hisashi decided to speak after clearing his throat, "Uchiha Sasuke. I am aware that you betrayed and left the village but your clan is still one of the most powerful clans.. I would like to make a peace offering". Sasuke kept his usual blank emotionless mask as he turned to face the Hyuuga.

Sasuke thought about it whilst Tsunade and Kakashi watched in Intensity. All three adults wondering what the Uchiha's answer will be. Sasuke thought back to seeing her crying face. Those pale full plump lips and those pale pupil-less eyes. The raven quickly shook away his thoughts before slightly glaring at the Hyuuga. "Suppose I say deal, are you going to listen to my rules and conditions?". Hisashi frowned and thought ' _whats that brat up to_?!' whilst Tsunade and Kakashi seemed surprised by this. Sasuke however ignored their reactions. "If you aren't going to listen to my conditions then you can forget your deal". Sasuke closed his eyes and began walking towards the office large double doors. Smirking on the inside as he could feel Hisashi panicking.

"Wait!" the Hyuuga suddenly called out as he was about to reach out and grab Sasuke's shirt but stopped himself from doing so. Not wanting to touch the brat since he knows the very tight position his in. "Hm?". Sasuke stopped and turned back to Hisashi. Not at all looking fazed as he wore an expressionless mask. Tsunade was smirking on the inside as well as Kakashi as they knew of Sasuke's act. Hyuuga cursed himself on the inside before saying "fine. What are your conditions?".

Sasuke smirked to his fullest. Feeling the fear radiating off of the Hyuuga. "First I want Tsunade to put my conditions on a contract for you to sign so that you mean your words and if you ever try to back on them you will have no respect from anyone". Hisashi began to glare at the Uchiha as Kakshi continued to smile under his mask. ' _Ah, my students all grown up_!' he mused on the inside in unison. Tsunade grinned and got out a pen and paper, "go ahead, brat".

Tsunade sighed before began to write on the piece of paper as Sasuke Uchiha began speaking again. "Condition one; When me and Hinata get married you are to leave us alone. Meaning you will not boss us around, you will **NOT** force us to do anything we don't want to. Condition two; when me and Hinata are married we **WILL** **LIVE** in the Uchiha estate. Condition three: When me and Hinata get married, we will revive my clan when I am ready to. Condition four; When me and Hinata get married, she **WILL** be mine and mine ONLY. Condition five; If me and Hinata ever have any children, they will not be branded as the branch family of any sort". Sasuke had made sure to speak carefully and quite loudly. Wanting to make sure that all three of them heard his words clearly.

Kakashi and Tsunade was not at all surprised of the Uchiha's conditions as she wrote them down. Hisashi however was furious and raging on the inside. Pretending to be calm, Hisashi cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Deal, after the wedding you can do whatever you want". "I'll accept the deal after you sign the contract" he spoke back as he didn't bother move his hand. Hisashi frowned before turning around. Tsunade sighed and handed over the pen as Kakashi held in his attempts to laugh. Somehow loving how his student could make the Hyuuga so angry. Hisashi frowned as he sighed the paper then turned back around to face Sasuke. "Now do we have a deal?" glared the Hyuuga. Smirking, Sasuke held out his hand before tightly grasping the others in a handshake. "Deal. You better keep your word, Hyuuga". After Sasuke tightened his handshake causing Hisashi to almost wince the Uchiha pulled away and walked out of the door but stopped before saying "oh and... You better make sure Hinata understands but if you make her cry. I'll make you pay". After Sasuke finished speaking, he walked out of the office once and for all. Leaving a shocked, furious and raging Hyuuga. A happy Tsunade and a grinning Kakashi.

* * *

Fuhuhuhuhu~!. Okay so it may not be that detailed but hey, I'm rusty. I haven't been writing fanfiction for ages...

 _ **Please follow, favourite and reviews. Thank you for reading .**_


	2. Chap 2: The telling

**Hello!. It's been a long time, LONG LONG time since I posted an update for this fanfiction and I am sorry. I just didn't have the time, so here goes :D . Enjoy 3**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The telling. . .**

Later that night, when Hisashi had gotten home, he had sent one of the clans people after his daughter. Knowing that, when he marries off Hinata to the Uchiha, Hanabi will be the next Heiress, a fine and strong heiress. Hearing a few knocks at his office door made Hisashi straighten himself up and sat up straight with his back against the chair. "Come in..." he commanded quite softly, deciding to be 'Gentle' for once with his eldest daughter. One of the clans members opened the door and Hinata walked in to the office. Face staring at the ground with her fingers intertwined with each other at the hem of the front of her jacket, "ye-yes father?" she asked. For a moment, Hisashi almost glared at the girl for calling him such a thing but instead he closed his eyes for a second and spoke "Hinata, you will no longer call me father from this moment on, you will be calling me Hyuuga. Please... Do take a seat". Full well knowing that her father doesn't like her or even respect her she simply nodded with out responding back and sat down at told. When she sat down her head was still facing the ground. Well, Hisashi didn't care about that. In a very business like tone he got straight to the point "I'm full aware that you have no boyfriend, have you not?. So, from tomorrow and on wards, you ill be married to Uchiha Sasuke. You will do as he say's and whenever he tells you to. Understood?". At the news, Hinata's eyes widened and she could feel her heart break just a little on the inside. Thinking ' _B-but!.. I-It's not fair on Sa-Sakura-chan!_ '. "Yes.. Hyuuga-san.." she whispered. Holding back her tears that are once again threatening to show themselves but she know's it's pointless. Naruto had said it himself, crying does nothing for anyone. "You may go now". Without needing to be told twice, Hinata stood up and gave a soft bow before leaving the room. . .

Meanwhile... Somewhere else in Konoha...

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked his way back to his home. During the way from the Hokage tower till now, Sasuke had saw Naruto had been saying something to Sakura but ended up getting punched upside the head and yelled at. ' _Baka_ ' he thought to himself with a inward grimace at his own thoughts. Almost tempted to laugh but he didn't. He held it in. Once again ignoring the gossip and glares around him. "Mamma, why are you glaring at that man?" asked a kid to his mother but she 'worriedly' grabbed him by the wrist whilst saying "don't talk to him!. His a bad man". The women began dragging her kid away from the scene as more and more people began to gossip. ' _Annoying_!...' he thought to himself once again and continued making his way to his small crappy apartment. At one point on the way back, he wondered if Hisashi had told her about the 'peace offering' but then he also thought back to when he had bumped in to her whilst she was crying. A part of him wanted to find out but another part wanted him to ignore it...

When Sasuke got to the door of his crappy small apartment, Kakashi was leaning against it with a grin under his mask and book in his left hand. "Sasuke" he greeted rather cheerfully. Thinking ' _one of my favourite students!_ '. "Hm?". Sasuke's eyes shifted from his ex-teacher to the entrance of his house before noticing a For Sale sign. ' _What's going on?..._ ' he thought. Just as he was about to ask Kakashi interrupted him by saying "ah... Me and Tsunade... Both thought it'd be best if... You moved back in to the compound...". To prove his point, Kakashi threw a set of keys to Sasuke who easily caught them. One that belong to the compounds gates. Not needing to say anything else, the raven began walking away... "Good luck Sasuke and... Congratulations on your eng-". "Thanks...". That word alone... It shocked the Hatake to his very core. Well, every now and then even a guy like Sasuke could say a small thank you.

When Sasuke got to his compound. He stared up at the gates. Memories flooded his mind. He remembered how he and Itachi would train and play together. For once, in a long time he smiled, laughed a little at his memories as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye and dripped down his cheek. So much had changed since then, so much. ' _Nee-chan... I'll create a better Uchiha clan!.. Better than it used to be without that damn curse!_ ' he thought to himself as he unlocked the gates and walked in to the compounds grounds... With a new goal in mind he walked to his old home and opened up the door before stepping inside the house. He decided that, when Hinata arrive's they can clean the whole compound together and make it lively once again... And... He'll make her forget about that stupid blond crush of hers. He'll make sure of it.

A knock at the Uchiha's door sent him out of his thoughts and on guard. The raven walked up to the door and slid it open after taking off his 'boots'. Surprised to see Hinata here, already he thought ' _did they want to get rid of her that badly?'._ Oh how Sasuke hates the Hyuuga clan and their weird ways of living. "... ". Hinata stood there silently. Staring at the ground. "Hn. Come in" he said quite harshly but it had not meant to be harshly. As he heard the girl step in to the house and take off her shoes he lead the way to the living room. She followed. Way too obeidiantley for his liking. Well... He could live with it. When the two walked in to the living room, Sasuke sat down on a small cushion on the floor. Not even putting up an argument, Hinata followed Sasuke's actions and sat across from him. He stared at her whilst she stared down at the ground still. Fiddling with her fingers. ' _Probably nervous...'_ he thought on instinct as he still watched her. "Hinata-" Sasuke started speaking whilst also startling the young Hyuuga Heiress but he continued speaking "I suppose your father told you then?". She nodded silently. He spoke again "Hn... Good, we can lay out a few rules then. As the wife you will do the indoor chores such as the cooking, cleaning and as the husband, I'll get the job and do the outside chores. I don't care about what you do as long as you make no physical contact with any man other than me. If you have any serious problems with anything then you can come to me and... We will be taking on my last name when we marry. When we're in public we should act like a proper couple and one last thing... We should start with cleaning out the whole compound... There's probably dust everywhere". As Sasuke talked to and watched her he wondered if she had been actually listening he was about to check but she started speaking "U-uhm..". "Hm?". Still fumbling with her fingers she looked up with an ever so innocent expression she asked "we-well~... You s-see... A-about the g-g-g-ga-gardening.. C-could I help with it?.. I really love.. Fl-flowers..". Surprised and not surprised at the same time, he replied with a "hn.. Sure...". What happened next surprised him even more "Th-thank you!". A smile grew on her face. A large smile. It was like as if a child had been granted the wish of their life. ' _Thank you... Sasuke-kun_ ' she thought with still her smile. A truly happy smile.

An idea in mind and thinking of something, Sasuke whispered "and.. As our first memory together as a couple". He leaned in to the Hyuuga's personal space as she looked up and stared at him. "Hm?!". "!-". Sasuke pressed his lips against Hinata's. Stealing her first kiss, even though he doesn't know it. Pupil-less eyes widened in shock and surprise. ' _She tastes like... Raspberries and blackberries..._ ' he thought to himself as he pulled back and licked his own lips. ' _... It's sweet..._ ' he grimaced on the inside. Not a fan of sweet things. Not at all. Just as Sasuke was about to get up. He heard a thud. Blinking and wondering ' _what happened_?'. On the inside, he suddenly gawked. She had fainted with a blistering crimson coloured face. "If she's going to faint every time I touch her then... We've got a problem..." he thought to himself a little aloud...

* * *

 **TISSUE'S~!. TISSUES, TISSUES TISSUES! QwQ.. We shall leave it here for now!.. Even though it's short...**

Have a great day~!


	3. SMALL UPDATE

A SMALL UPDATE

Sorry for my lack of response. I thank everyone for their generous reviews, I will continue to ignore the haters. I do plan to add a short chapter or two very soon. I am trying with my writing skills and I know I'm not the best, haha but I have no one helping me so it's a little difficult. I mean I don't have a BETA, sadly.

Anyways... I'm sorry again for the lack of chapters not being added. Things have been happening in reality and they still are so please do bare with me for a while.

Thank you for reading and I hope to have a chapter out soon.


End file.
